I'll Be There For You
by Romance Novel
Summary: A look into the friendship between 6 members of New Directions and how they realize that they will always be there for each other throughout it all.
1. Here we go

Title: I'll Be There For You  
Rating: T  
Setting: After Mash-Up  
Pairing: The friendship between Santana, Puck, Matt, Mike, Brittany, and Artie.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters in this story.  
Summary: A look into the friendship between 6 members of New Directions and how they realize that they will always be there for each other throughout it all. Dedicated to Hannah, Julie, and Kat over at Fanforum. Love you girls!

"But I studied this time." Brittany exclaimed sadly as she held her newest Spanish test in her hand. She had failed it yet again. "Mike even helped me on it." She said as Santana wrapped her arm around her and led her out the school and to the parking lot.

Santana nodded, reassuringly. "I know Brit, but this was the first test since you started studying. Next time you'll ace it for sure." She said smiling at her. She had seen Brit get all flustered and confused over tests many times before, and the best thing to do was give her a short pep talk and move on from it.

Brit nodded, but there was no denying that she was depressed over it. This all changed when they got closer to the parking lot and saw Mike and Matt standing next to Matt's car waiting for them. She smiled wide and ran up to Mike, who grinned instantly when he saw them approaching, and wrapped her arms around him.

Santana smiled and let out a laugh at the cute couple as she walked over to Matt. "Hey." She said, opening the passenger door and placing her bookbag in. Once she was free of it, she closed the door and gave Matt a small hug. Things were still very new with them, but Matt was a really nice guy. And his credit score was the best out of all the guys on the football team, which is a major plus.

"Hey gorgeous." He said, kissing her on the cheek. It was no surprise to Santana when Matt asked her out after Glee rehearsal. It was nice to feel wanted by someone since certain people decided they'd rather sing Neil Diamond songs to Idina Menzel impersonators.

As they hugged, she could see Mike ripping up, what appeared to be, Brit's Spanish test and throwing it in the nearby trash can. Brit smiled wide and gave him a short peck before the two of them got into the backseat of Matt's car to most likely fall asleep in each other's arm. Those two always kept it PG at most.

She let go of Matt just in time to see Puck entering the parking lot. Her smile fell and she turned the car, opening the door quickly. It was too late though.

"Hey Puck!" Matt yelled, waving him over. She rolled her eyes before turning back around to see Puck heading their way.

It wasn't like the two of them had stopped talking since she dumped them. That had been impossible due to the fact that they were both in New Directions. She had just chosen to keep their interactions to a minimum. Last time she checked, his credit score still sucked and he was still a jerk boyfriend in so many other ways. Either way, she gave him a small forced smile.

"Sup." He said, giving Matt a man hug, which caused Santana to roll her eyes again. He turned to her and nodded slightly. "Santana."

"Puck." She said, already bored with this. She opened the car and got into the passenger seat. As she peeked in the back, Brit and Mike were fast asleep. She had her head on his shoulder and he was snoring softly. Glee rehearsals this week must've tired them out. Santana looked forward and tried to ignore her current boyfriend and her ex's conversation.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that we should all go see Paranormal Activity tomorrow night. It looks sick!" Matt said getting excited. What she assumed was Puck, filled in the silence with laughing. Oh great, all of them going to see a movie together. How…quaint.

As she rested her head against the window, she could see Artie wheeling himself to his car. At least, she though his name was Artie. She never really paid any attention to him until now. The way he got to his parent's car and maneuvered himself into the passenger seat was impressive. It was all in one swift motion. She couldn't help but smile at it.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Matt open the driver's side and get in the car. "Puck said he would ask if Finn and Quinn if they wanted to go see Paranormal Activity with us." He informed her, obviously excited, as he started up the car.

"Sounds great." She said, lying through her teeth. He didn't notice though. He didn't really understand sarcasm, which Santana spoke fluently, so it made their conversations very interesting.

Matt peaked back at Britt and Mike and smirked. "If only I had my camera." He said, shaking his head. Santana looked behind at them and smiled, before taking out her camera phone and snapping a picture of them. Brittany instantly jumped up and Mike's shot open, causing Santana and Matt to burst out laughing. The car symbolically rocked with laughter as it drifted onto the street and away from William McKinley High School.


	2. It All Started With a Movie Pt 1

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry that this took so long, but I decided to make this two parts to kind of make up for the lateness. Hope you like it!_

Puck placed his guitar in its case and zipped it up. It was the end of Glee for today and everyone was exhausted. Schuester had been pushing them extra hard with the upcoming Sectionals.

"Hey man," Finn said, approaching him. "Turns out me and Quinn can't go to the movies with you guys. We have a…appointment." He said, his voice lowering at the last part as if everyone and their mother didn't already know Quinn was pregnant. Puck shook his head a little, visibly annoyed at the fact that he hadn't been to any of this appointments.

It wasn't like he wanted to hurt Finn, he just wanted to see what his kid looked like. It bugged him so much that he had to pretend like he didn't care about "their" pregnancy when he really did. Well not them so much, just his kid.

Either way, he looked up at his former best friend and nodded. "It's alright man, go take care of business." He gave him a man hug, which they hadn't done in awhile. They actually hadn't hung out in forever. It sucked to go from super tight to almost strangers.

Finn broke the hug first and then walked over to an impatient Quinn. He put his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist. Her eyes, however, were on Puck. He looked away though.

Matt walked up to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Hey man, are you ready? We're thinking of heading out now."

He looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah. Uh, Finn and Quinn can't come either. They're going to the doctor's office." He said, hoping Matt didn't see him staring at Quinn.

"It's cool, they have more important things to do. So I guess it's just you, me, Santana, Mike, and Brittany." He said smiling.

"Could you add one more on there?" A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Wheelchair Kid rolling up to them. Puck rolled his eyes slightly and walked over to Mike, Santana, and Brittany.

"Wheelchair Kid's coming with us too." He said, sighing. Santana looked over at him and then Artie and Matt talking in the distance.

"Aww yay Artie!" Brittany said excitedly. Mike looked over at her a little jealously. "What? Artie's cool." She said, walking out of the room. Mike looked around awkwardly before following her, mumbling something about how he was cool too.

Puck shook his head. He never paid attention to those two, but they always seemed so happy. How Mike Chang got a girlfriend while he was single was beyond him. "This is gonna be one long movie." He said to himself. He heard Santana snort next to him and looked over. Was she actually agreeing with him for once? He let out a small laugh to which she smiled and shook her head before walking off after Brittany and Mike. As she walked away he checked her out discreetly. Those Cheerios costumes always got to him.

Maybe this movie wouldn't be so bad after all.

"One ticket for Paranormal Activity." Puck said to the ticket guy. Next to him, he heard Wheelchair Kid clear his throat. He sighed. "Actually, can you make that two tickets?" He said, pulling out his wallet and handing him the money.

Somewhere during their ride to the theater it hit him that he would have to tag along with Wheelchair Kid since Matt and Santana and Brittany and Mike were on a date or whatever. Smart move dumping Berry, he thought to himself.

After he got the tickets, he got out of line and headed over to the group waiting for him. He could hear the wheels behind him. At least he didn't have to wheel him around too.

Matt nodded when he saw him. "Okay great, you guys are here. Let's go." He said, squeezing Santana's hand as he entered the theater. Brittany and Mike followed behind them, pinky holding or whatever that was called. He didn't understand why they acted like they were in preschool.

"So have you heard good reviews about this?" Artie asked him as they walked in. He ignored him and just sat down in the seat next to Mike. Artie pulled up next to him in the aisle. Next to him Brittany and Mike were singing along to the music playing before the previews started.

Soon, but not soon enough, the lights dimmed and everyone in the theater around them started clapping. Here we go.

To be continued…


	3. It All Started With a Movie Pt 2

A/N: I haven't actually seen _Paranormal Activity_. I just picked a scary movie that was in theaters when I wrote the last chapter so I apologize if people don't actually die in a gruesome way.

It took exactly 10 minutes for Brittany to realize this was a bad movie. Not a cheesy-badly-written kind of way, but a everyone-dies-in-the-end bad. It took her exactly half an hour before she said something. She turned over to Mike, who's eyes were glued to the screen as he ate his popcorn. "When are they gonna perform?" She whispered, right before everyone in the audience screamed. She caught Santana jumping and then leaning over and bury her head in Matt's shoulder.

"What?" Mike said, finally giving her his attention. She almost forgot what she asked him, but then she remembered.

"Paramore Activity? Isn't that a rock band?"

He made a small face and then laughed a little when he realized what she meant. "No, it's _Paranormal_ Activity. It's a scary movie." Someone shushed them in the seat behind, which made Mike whisper the next part. "It's filmed on a handheld camera and the people are staying in a haunted house." He explained.

She looked at the screen just as some girl ran down the hallway. The music was building, and sure enough the girl died in a matter of seconds. Brittany instantly slipped her head in between the seat and Mike's jacket. She shook her head as everyone screamed once again. "I don't like this movie. Make it stop!"

Mike was silent for a few moments before she felt him taking her hand. "Come on." He whispered, standing up. She popped her head out and waited for him to pass before she got up and followed him. As they pushed by Puck and Artie she noticed that Puck was covering Artie's eyes. It made her smile momentarily as she continued to follow Mike up the aisle and out the doors. He looked over at her and gave her a small smile. "We'll just wait here until the movies over." He said, leading her to a bench and sitting down.

She sat down next to him and then looked over at the door. "But aren't you missing the movie?" She asked, looking back at him. She didn't want him to leave her, but she didn't exactly want to go back into that scary place again.

He leaned against the wall. "It's okay. I'd much rather be here with you." He said, squeezing her hand. She smiled slowly and then it turned into a grin.

"You're the best boyfriend in the whole wide world, Panda Bear." She said, leaning in and giving him an Eskimo kiss. He let out a laugh.

"Only to keep up with you, Polar Bear." He said, kissing her nose. She scrunched it.

For the next hour they amused themselves with playing pattycakes, buying Dibs and throwing them into each other's mouth, and then running around to every movie poster in the theater and trying to guess what it was about without looking at the title. Soon enough, the movie was over and people were filing out.

"Oh come on, that was the lamest movie ever. I can get better effects than that on a video game." Puck said, wheeling Artie out the big doors. Artie let out a small laugh, but Matt looked serious so obviously they were fighting over it.

"Whatever, I still say it's the best movie of the year." He said, looking over at Brittany and Mike. "What happened to you guys? You missed the whole thing!"

Santana pushed past them and sighed. "Lucky them. I hate scary movies so much. Now I'm gonna be up all night."

Matt made a face. "What are you talking about? You love scary movies. You told me you saw them all the time." Santana froze at that.

"Uh, well I saw them as in I was in the theater while they were playing. I didn't exactly pay attention…" She said, sitting down on the bench next to Brittany. Brit smirked to herself. She knew all about Santana and Puck's "normal relationship" phase last year where they attempted to be like other couples and go on movie dates. They always ended up making out in the back row through the entire movie though. She looked over at Puck, but he was too busy reading the movie poster above the bench they were on.

"So where to now?" Mike said, standing up. "Should we get some food?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Yeah, those Dibs didn't feel me up." She said as she patted her tummy, which Santana quickly stopped her from.

"Do you mind if I join you guys?" Artie said awkwardly. Brittany beamed at him. Artie was one of her favorite people in the world.

"Of course! Come on." She said, taking his bars in her hands and wheeling him out the theater. She didn't look back once to see everyone else look at each other awkwardly before following suit.


End file.
